L Lawliet and the Chocolate Factory
by ShadowFlare78
Summary: What will happen when the famous sugar loving detective L goes to the famous chocolate factory? Teen for minor injuries just in case.


AN: a disclaimer I don't own Death Note or Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory or any of its characters.

Today seemed like an average day for L. He stared at the television screen eating cake until a commercial came on with a guy in a chocolate looking top hat.

The man exclaimed "Hello, I am Willy Wonka. I have golden tickets hidden in my chocolate bars. Whoever finds one of these golden tickets gets to visit my chocolate factory with a guest for one day. However, there are only five golden tickets, so start searching now."

L sat there motionless. Light muttered while fiddling with his hand cuff "Come on L, we need to be working on the Kira case."

L was still sitting there motionless. Light got annoyed with it and tried to call L's name out again. He still sat there. Now he was just getting confused.

"Uh…L?" he asked. "Are you-"

L suddenly yelled "I have to find a golden ticket!" He ran out of headquarters and bolted to the nearest candy store. Light was unfortunately still handcuffed to L and was nearly dragged along by him. L ran inside the candy store and immediately inspected each of the chocolate bars.

Light retorted "You're not going to be able to tell which one has it just by looking at them like that."

L answered back "I can determine the likelihood of which chocolate bar has the golden ticket by…wait. It's this one!" L exclaimed. He immediately ran up to the counter, bought the chocolate bar and tore it open. Light just stood there expressionless when the golden ticket was inside. 'How did he find a stupid ticket?' Light thought. "Let's go!" L yelled. Before Light could say anything, he was dragged toward the factory gates. There were a lot of people squished together, but somehow L plowed past them. At the front entrance there was no one there. Just when it seemed like everyone made a mistake and went on the wrong day, Wonka walked up. He fell face first on the ground then suddenly got up and danced.

He exclaimed "Greetings, I am Willy Wonka, and welcome to my factory! Now, may I see your tickets?" the winners pulled out their tickets and entered the factory. They had to go through an annoying amount of doors until they could go through the last one.

When they entered through the final door, they saw a room full of candy. The amount of sugar in this room was ridiculous. There was sugar grass, candy trees, and a chocolate waterfall, among many other types of candy spread across the room. L's eyes widened.

Wonka announced "This is a room full of candy. Nearly everything that you see in this room is edible." L's eyes widened more. Wonka continued "This is a chocolate waterfall. The churning it does is what makes…" He stared at L. He walked up to him and poked him with his cane "Is anyone in there? You can sample all the candy you-"

"CANDY!" L screamed. He sprinted towards the nearest candy he could find and tore a candy tree out. He then sprinted toward some gumdrops and devoured them. After the poor gumdrops met their doom, he jumped onto the grass face first and gnawed at it.

Wonka yelled "Hey! What do you think you're doing? Stop it at once!" He burrowed his face in his hand and muttered "This man's worse than Augustus Gloop." The others watched helplessly as L sprinted towards anything with sugar, tearing the place down on the way. Meanwhile, Light was still handcuffed to L and was either being dragged on the ground, or flying in the air behind him.

"Why me?" Light cried as L mercilessly dragged him toward the nearest source of sugar. By this time, the other people had evacuated, leaving only Wonka left. He saw how L was ruining his factory and couldn't take it anymore.

He angrily yelled "Sir, you are going to have to leave this factory right now!" His request was unheard when L jumped into the chocolate waterfall and drank it as he swam. Wonka yelled "You're contaminating the chocolate!" He was getting really mad. L emerged out of the chocolate and climbed up the waterfall. He scrambled up to the top and ran towards a hidden door. Wonka's eyes widened as he saw which door L went into. "No…not the candy processing room." Wonka muttered. Before he could do anything, L had attacked the helpless candy in the room and caused the processing to get clogged. Before Wonka could do anything to stop it, the entire factory exploded with candy flying everywhere.

L took an armful of candy and said to Light "Come on, Light. We must go back to headquarters and finish the Kira case."

Light muttered "Why…why did I have to be handcuffed?" He was limply being dragged by L.

Wonka stood on his knees in the pile of decimated factory pieces and leftover candy and screamed "WHY ME!?" Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, L picked up Wonka's chocolate top hat and ate it.


End file.
